Among quidditch players!
by vichaller
Summary: Who would have thought that certain quidditch players would...
1. THE WEDDING

Dear Mr. Wood

We are delighted to invite you to our Wedding, which will take place at the Burrow on December 21st, 1998, 20 hours.

Cordially

George Weasley and Angelina Johnson

PS. We expect an owl with your answer before December 10th please.

"A wedding" – Oliver Wood thought. "Clearly the whole invitation thing wasn't George's idea" he thought with a smile… "Cordially" – he said, and laughed at the idea of the boy writing that letter, while he sent his answer back.

Oliver Wood was George and Angelina's quidditch captain, back in his Hogwarts' time. But he never thought those two would end up married. He always thought she would marry… but she couldn't things didn't went pretty good for him. He hadn't seen any of them since Fred Weasley's funeral, and somehow this little gathering made him nervous. But there was no way he wasn't going.

"Do you think I look fine?" – the bride asked really worried

"You look gorgeous, Ange" – Alicia Spinnet said. They have been friends… since the moment they met, back in Hogwarts, and became inseparable, played quidditch together, had the same classes… everything.

"Oh, I am so nervous" – she responded

"It is going to be fine" – a red haired girl told her. "I can't wait to get married to"

"Oh my God, Ginny you are too young" – Alicia told her

"Well, better young right?" – she said smiling.

"Hey, BACK TO MY WEDDING!" – Angelina said fiercely, but with a smile.

"Sorry" – the other two girls answered.

"To be honest, I can't believe I am actually getting married to day, it seems so…"

"Hey, no need to get sad okay?, it's going to be great" – Alicia told her

"She's right, besides, he would have wanted this don't you think?" –

"I don't know" – she answered sadly.

"But do you love George?" – Alicia asked

"More than anything" – she said with a shy smile

"Then there is nothing to worry about, silly" – and they both look at his younger sister.

"Well, Fred always said, George was going to make a much more respectable marriage" – she said, and the three of them just smiled.

But in times of weddings, it is very common to be worried.

"Oh, crap"

"George!" –

"I am getting married!" – he said, his eyes widely opened.

"Yes, and it's the fifth time you say it… in 2 minutes" – his younger brother said.

"Well, I don't see that any of you is getting married yet, so… Harry, it is fine if you don't get married yet" – he added rapidly.

"Well, it is because I couldn't allow you the shame of being the last to get married… only after Charlie of course" – Ron answered.

"Why is that he hasn't settled yet?" – Harry asked

"Hey why don't you ask him?" – George offered

"Come on George, it's going to be fine"

"I know, it's just, I am worried men" –

"Hey, no one said it was easy" – a man said at George's door.

"You had nothing to worry about, you were marrying a veela!" –

"Oh, yes, and just because of that all my fears were gone" – Bill said

"You weren't married your twin's ex" – George said sadly

"Hey, George, come on, Fred would have wanted Angelina to move on, and if it wasn't with him, who better than his twin?" – Bill told his brother

"Yes, George, imagine she would have married Percy" – Ron added smiling

"Maybe you are right, thanks guys" –

"Who would have thought George Weasley would be afraid of a little wedding" – Bill added.

After the talks, the bride, and the groom were ready. The Burrow hasn't looked this good since Percy's wedding, six months before, but, George Weasley managed to made it look as different as his two brothers' weddings as he could, besides, he couldn't let Percy have a better wedding than he did.

"The guests are starting to arrive" – Hermione Granger told Angelina, and Ron, so this last one could go and tell George.

"So this is it" – both Angelina, and George said, when they heard.

When Oliver Wood arrived at the Burrow, he was surprised by the looks of the house. It looked amazing. He had only been there for Percy's wedding, who was his classmate, but the appearance was huge. The house looked so colorful, lots of colors, but also with the elegance of white, and silver… "Angelina's idea I guess". As he was getting closer to the carp, in which the wedding was taking place, he could see several people pointing at him…

"The quidditch player"

"He is so handsome"

But he didn't care anymore, he was there for his friends' wedding.

"Oliver!" – a voice yelled

"Hey, Percy, how's marriage?" – he asked

"Great!" – he said excitedly. "Do you want to see your place?"

"Sure" – and Percy took him to his seat.

"I've got to go and show the rest of the people their places, you know, George did it in my wedding so…"

"Sure… go on" – he said.

"Hey, Oliver" – a dark man told him

"Lee, hi" –

"How's everything?" –

"Oh, good, quidditch… you know"

"Yes I do" – he smiled. "So, you and Alicia, I heard"

"Yeah, the girl is a bomb" – he smiled too. "What about you Mr-famous-quidditch-player" – he asked curiously, he might get a juicy news for the Daily Prophet, were his former girlfriend worked.

"She's coming, she must be here in a couple minutes" – he added.

"Wow, so you have a girl, not surprisingly" – a voice said at his back, he turned around and he saw…

"Alicia, hey" – he said hugging the girl. "You look great"

"I have to say you look great too, Wood. So who's the lucky one?"

"Claire Mave" – he said.

"She was a year younger… a ravenclaw" – Alicia said

"Yes"

"What does she do?"

"She's a reporter" – he said smiling

"What it doesn't surprise me" – Alicia said, and smiled. "Sleeping with the enemy"

Wood smiled too.

"Good afternoon, everybody, we are here to celebrate the wedding of this two soul mates, George Weasley, and Angelina Johnson"

If she had to say something, it was that that was a fantastic wedding. And a smile was drawn over Alicia's face. After the ceremony, the chairs were removed, and the Weird Sisters started playing.

"Katie!" – Alicia yelled at a tall, blonde girl

"Alicia, hi, Lee! Wow, I am so happy to see you" – a smile crossed Katie Bell's face while she saw them.

"We didn't see you during the ceremony" – Alicia said

"Oh I know, I was a little…"

"Late" – a voice said behind her.

"Wood, hi" – she smiled and hugged her first captain.

"Hey, Bell, haven't change at all have you?"

"No I think I haven't… at all" – she smiled

"So, Katie, what happened to Davies?"

"He is at Germany… working"

"Davies?" - Wood asked.

"Didn't you know Katie was dating Roger Davies?"

"No" – he said, surprisingly – "Why would she date the enemy?"

"He is not the enemy, Wood" – she smiled. He wasn't aware of how different this Katie Bell was. Taller, blonder, and if possible, much more beautiful. "WOW – he thought"

"Hi, I am Claire" – a brunette introduced with Katie, Alicia and Lee.

"Hi", everyone said back.

The wedding ended up pretty late, and people started to leave.

"Honey, I've got to go" – Claire apologized to Wood.

"Oh, really?" – he said not feeling pretty sad.

"Yes, I've got to write the wedding's article" – she said and kissed him while disappearing.

"Hey, Wood" – a girl called him

"Hey, Bell" – he said. "I thought we didn't call us for our surnames".

"That would be taking the fun away"

"So you and Davies?" – he said

"Well… we had a thing"

"And?"

"We broke up" – she said smiling. For a strange reason she was always smiling, he noticed.

"Well, Bell, he was the enemy" – he answered

"He was, back at Hogwarts!" – she cried laughing.

"Still, once the enemy always the enemy"

"Sure"

"The last thing I heard was that you had a thing with Krum"

"Oh, no, that was a summer thing, nothing really important, we didn't even…"

"Got it Bell"

"Of course you did" – she smiled again.

"Well Wood, I have to go" – she said standing up.

"Goodbye Bell" – he said giving her a hug.

"Besides, you are the enemy now" – she said and winked at him.

"What?!" – and she disappeared. That kept him thinking.

"Hey, Oliver, what's wrong man?"

"Am I the enemy?"

"Huh?" – George asked. "Aren't you enjoying the end of my wedding or what?"

"Bell, said I was the enemy"

"Bell? Bell who? Ah! Katie, hey the girl has grown really pretty, well, she is playing for the Montrose Magpies" – he said smiling

"Oh, wow" –

"yes, it's going to be on the news tomorrow, also a big interview" – he said. "She might have mentioned you"

"What do you…?"

"Alicia did it, we are on it too"

"Oh, well, Congratulations again George, I have to go" – he said goodbye to the bride and the rest of his friends and went back home.

New adquisition for the Montrose Magpies, blonde Katie Bell… "who happens to be hot" – Wood thought. He, Oliver Wood, had never thought of Katie Bell that way. She was the baby chaser, the last time he saw her she was fourteen. Not that she was an ugly fourteen-ager, but well, years suited her. She was always joking, not like the twins, but she smiled, and had fun, and was chased. Boys always had a thing on her. How could he never noticed? ("She was quite younger" – he thought). And now, she was a 19 years old who was going to play quidditch professionally. But that was it, and he knew it.

"Hey, Katie" – Alicia had just arrived into Katie's flat.

"Hi, Alicia, I am so happy you came" –

"So, how are you? Moving out… pretty great"

"Yes, and it's the second time since I graduated… could you believe that?"

"Yes, I do, so where are you moving"

"I am not sure, the team bought it for me, it's pretty fancy for what I heard"

"Wow, that sounds great"

"I know, it's the cool thing about it, you can be my roommate if you want to"

"Thank you Katie, but… I am moving into Lee's… I am waiting for him… you know the next step"

"Gosh, Alicia, please don't" – Katie said smiling

"What? I mean Angelina is on the road, I want it too".

"Yeah, I think it is eventually going to get here… you know? The moment?"

"Yes, are you afraid?"

"No, it's just, I don't know who I am going to marry… it's pretty… worrying"

"Perhaps… so, the Montrose Magpies… that's a big thing, yes, I'm starting the next winter, when Anthony McInnis gets out, so far I'll be training 3 times a week"

"It's great, great team" – Katie just smiled.

"So, can we start moving things out now?" – she asked

"Sure, wow, it's going to be excited"

Then, the two girls started moving everything by Floo conection. When they got into Katie's new flat they were both shocked. She didn't need anything at all, perhaps just a few personal objects, but besides that, anything. It was a huge flat, with a living room, big kitchen, dining room, a terrace, big bedrooms (3 big bedrooms) and an enormous walk in closet, bigger than one of the rooms, and fully equipped.

"WOOOOW!" – Katie yelled.

"WOW!" – Alicia repeated

"It's amazing" – Katie started laughing.

"Ohhh, look at those dresses, Katie, wow, I didn't know quidditch players had a glamorous life"

"Well, they asked me what kind of things I liked… and they got me this"

"OH MY GOD!" – Alicia yelled. "A HOUSE ELF"

"Oh, Alicia, there are many, for the whole building"

"Oh, well, that explains it all"

"Mistress Bell, here is a note for you" – and the house elf was gone

Dear Katie,

Hope you enjoy your flat, see you next week.

Barry Ryan

"I still can't believe he is coaching you"

"Well, you know, me" – she answered laughing

"Can I do a report on this?"

"NO!" – Katie yelled "Or I am banning you from visiting me" – and smiled

"Okay, okay" – Alicia answered sadly, but smiling. "So ready to meet the neighbors?"

"No, not yet"


	2. JUST A QUIDDITCH MATCH

Alicia left the flat four hours later that day, and after that, Katie had the chance of enjoying the place to her. It was an incredible flat, she loved it, it was just so her. Big and clean and tidy and everything in neutral colors, white, chocolate brown, a few yellow flowers, and a big, huge picture of the magpies. She sat on the coach and wondered if all the quidditch players lived like that.

After resting for a long time in the coach she decided it was time to visit the neighbors, so she got dressed, not to dressed but still pretty presentable. Jeans and a white and black t-shirt – no wonder why I play for the magpies she thought – put on high heels (as if she needed them), put her hair on a pony tail, and left her flat. She rang the bell of the apartment next to her and a woman of about 30 opened, she had a baby on her hands.

"Hi, you must be the new neighbor?" – she asked

"Yes, I am Katie Bell" –

"Yes, Frank said we were having free quidditch tickets – the woman said laughing – I am Linelly, and this young girl here is Fridda".

"Nice to meet you, I didn't bring anything to you but still…"

"Katie, dear, there is no need for bringing us anything, we live here remember, we must have almost it all."

"Yes, I guess" – Katie said thinking about it, and it had to be true, if you looked at Linelly, she was pretty, she supposed she had to be Portuguese or something like that, she was not tall and not gorgeous but there was something about her, elegance perhaps.

"So Katie, come in and tell me everything about quidditch" –

"Well, I used to played in my house back at Hogwarts" – Linelly was listening pretty carefully and Katie could tell that even Fridda was interested. "I had a maniac captain who plays for the Puddlemere right now, and he is the one who put me into reserves in my first year, then I had a friend as captain, Angelina Johnson, and then of course Harry Potter" – Katie said remembering all the things she spent with her captains. "I used to play left chaser, until I became lead, during Harry's control" – she laughed at this

"Wow, quidditch sounds pretty interesting, I never played, watched it or anything – Katie could not believe it – but my husband talks about it all the time, maybe you can take Paulie to play quidditch" –

"Ok, but who is Paulie?" – Katie asked curiously

"She's my eldest daughter, she is seven, great kid, loves quidditch but has never played, she just like it" – she said

"Oh, well yes, I can take her there anytime, I think we can find a place to play" –

"You don't think the quidditch field here is good?"

"Quidditch field?" – she asked without expecting the answer she got

"Yes, the building has it's own quidditch field!"

"WOW" – Definitely Katie Bell didn't know all the things that she was going to see.

Dear Alicia

You won't believe what I am going to tell you, so better come here and see it for yourself, bring thirteen people.

Love Katie

"Why would she need thirteen people for?" – Alicia asked Lee

"Well I have no idea honey" – Lee responded

"Do you think I should take thirteen people to her flat?" –

Alicia, there is no need of thinking too much about it, what would little Katie do?"

"Yeah you are right, I'll get thirteen people, come on"

So they went to Angelina and George's place, they just got back from their honey moon

"Thirteen people?" – they both asked

"Yes"

"What is she up to? Throwing a party?" – George asked

"I don't know" –

"Who else can come?" –

"Let's look for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, I think Charlie is at home, who else?"

"Percy?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Okay no Percy"

"Davies?"

"They broke up"

"So what?"

"What's Katie's plan"

"I do not know Harry"

"Is she trying to make a quidditch match?"

"Quidditch?"

"Yes, you know I thought because well, she is asking for fourteen people and…"

"Hermione you are brilliant"

"What?"

"Katie are you trying to make us all play quidditch?"

"WHAT?!"- Katie Bell yelled as nine people's heads appeared in her fireplace

"Yes, well you asked for 13 people plus you it's 14, for quidditch"

"Yes, how did you find out?"

"Hermione"

"Well you are brilliant"

"Where are you intending to gather all 14 people?"

"In my quidditch field?"

"You have a quidditch field?" – George yelled

"Geoge, behave" – his wife told him

"Yes, I have a quidditch field, actually the whole building, but since I am the only pro quidditch player here, and apparently the only one who seems to play it" –

"WOOOOOW!"

"Okay, get ready guys, see you in the field in 15 minutes"

"Great"

Thirty minutes later, Katie Bell appeared in the quidditch field. Everyone was looking at her.

"Why were you so late?" – Alicia asked

"Well, I told you to…"

"Katie, punctuality is a virtue" – Angelina said

"Well thanks, anyway let's make up the teams okay?" – she said excitedly "IRIS!" – she called and a house elf appeared.

"Yes Ma'am" – the elf said happily for seeing so many people

"We need to sort two teams, can you help us?"

The elf managed to make two teams, the first one, Katie, Alicia, Charlie, Ginny, Hermione, Leanne and Neville, for the other one, there were George, Angelina, Harry, Ron, Luna, Seamus and Lee. To tell the truth, she knew that the teams weren't balanced at all, I mean Luna wasn't too much a quidditch player, but she definitely wasn't Hermione, Leanne or Neville, who didn't have an idea of what to do. Still, she decided to prove why she was a professional quidditch player. Besides, she and Alicia were in the same team, and Ginny was a great chaser too, Charlie could play seeker, knowing how good he was, she saw him playing too many times in her first year, and Leanne was good at kicking asses so she could be a beater, along with Hermione. Neville could just wait in the back.

The game was, as funny as a match with unskilled wizards could be. Charlie catch the snitch before Harry did, under everyones surprise, and Katie couldn't be happier, Angelina was screaming, she didn't knew what to everyone in her team and she remembered when Ange captained Gryffindor.

"Thank God I don't have you as a captain"

"Oh come on you would be way better than what you are"

"Shut up"

They stood in the common room of the building after they all decided it was enough for one they. They all thanked Katie for inviting and asked to do it anytime soon.

"Hey that was great"

"Thanks Charlie, also thanks for catching the snitch"

"Well that was my job you know"

"Oh yeah – she laughed – that was your job"

"Goodbye Katie"

"Bye Charlie"


End file.
